


Cocktail

by amardulce



Series: She Is - The 1st Album [7]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8537344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amardulce/pseuds/amardulce
Summary: when i'm with youwhatever it is, stop it baby (you make me lose my mind)





	

They tumble down on the bed, Kibum pressing Jonghyun into the mattress as he straddles him and pins him down. Jonghyun is lost in his kisses, breathless ever since Kibum walked into the room, re-routing all his attention to him. He can never get enough of him, continuously straining for more as he gets caught up in the haze of Kibum’s kisses. It has been a while since they’ve gone at it like this, and Jonghyun is just craving for _more more more_. He wants an endless supply of Kibum and his kisses, they’re such a sweet concoction that has Jonghyun drunk on love before they have really done anything.

“You’re my cocktail,” he mumbles distractedly, not even realising that the words left his mouth as Kibum’s kisses press less insistently, slow, and then stop. Jonghyun gazes worriedly up at him, wondering what’s wrong, licking his lips and thinking about the time when Kibum’s were touching them. He misses it already.

“Did you just call me your cocktail?” Kibum asks, his voice filled with barely contained mirth as he looks down at Jonghyun, his hand coming to rest on his chest.

Jonghyun’s eyes widen slightly, and he puts his hands on Kibum’s hips as he licks his lips again. “I said that out loud?” he questions, chuckling on his own behalf. Kibum continues to grin down at him, his eyes still dark and pupils lust blown. Jonghyun thinks that’s a good sign that he hasn’t made that much of a fool of himself.

“Yeah, you did. What’s the thought process behind that?”

“Ah,” Jonghyun scratches the back of his head, “Well sorry for saying something so out of place…I guess I was just caught up in the moment and let it slip out.”

“I didn’t mind it, I was just wondering where it came from.” Kibum leans down again and presses tiny little kisses to Jonghyun’s neck while wriggling around and pressing down a bit more insistently on Jonghyun’s lap. He groans, his grip on Kibum’s hips tightening. The haze starts to build up again and Jonghyun speaks without thinking.

“It’s just, you’re like the perfect mix of everything I desire and –” he breaks off as Kibum bites down on his collarbone, seemingly intent on leaving a mark. Jonghyun doesn’t mind – though he probably should – he wants Kibum to mark him as his all the time. He tries to speak again as Kibum continues his ministrations. “A-and you drive me crazy, I feel drunk off your love sometimes, like I’m f-ah, shit -flying without wings. It’s like I’m always lost in a daydream. Ah, you wr-wreck me, make me lose my mind.”

Kibum finally detaches himself from his neck and Jonghyun whimpers at the loss, the sound high and piteous. There is a warm smile on Kibum’s face, mixed along with the intense feelings of the moment, and Jonghyun wonders if Kibum will ever stop stealing his breath away like this. He reaches up and brushes his fingers along Kibum’s cheek, the curve of his jaw.

“You know, even if you’re surrounded by people vying for your attention every day I just think they’re kind of pitiful.”

Kibum smile grows wider as he shifts on Jonghyun’s lap, spreading his legs to each side of him more. “Oh, and why is that?”

Jonghyun smiles at him as well, and Kibum can see the overwhelming love Jonghyun feels in the moment in his eyes. “Because you only smile that pretty smile at me. They’ll never get to experience it, experience the full depth of your charms, experience you.”

Kibum’s eyes cut down to Jonghyun’s shirt, avoiding eye contact, as he starts working on the buttons. “Honestly Jjong, I swear every time you open your mouth you just get sappier. I always think you can’t get any worse but then you open your mouth again and surprise me.” His hands touch Jonghyun’s chest when he undoes all the buttons. “I still love you though.” He leans down again and kisses Jonghyun softly before shifting his head to the side and resolutely continuing his work on Jonghyun’s neck.

Jonghyun sucks a deep breath in, grasping one of Kibum’s hands. “As long as you love me and don’t leave me I’ll be as sappy _and_ cheesy as possible for your amusement.” Kibum chuckles, then bites down harshly on Jonghyun’s neck in retaliation. “I-I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> jonghyun is the cheesiest of all the cheesy


End file.
